mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Credits
is a video linked after the conclusion of Act 7 of Homestuck. Along with being a traditional credits sequence, the video also elaborates on the events that have occurred since the end of the story, via a series of Snapchat images. It should be noted that this has been confirmed to not be the epilogue mentioned by Andrew after the completion of Homestuck. Noteworthy Events This list is ordered chronologically from the start to the end of the video, with the beginning of a year considered to be John's Birthday. Keep in mind that the kids travel 5000 years into the future and then live another 4 years in real time. The date is never mentioned, however it could be seen as 7016. Of course due to the various time shenanigans at play, it's really anyone's guess. Immediately After Ending *The kids enter through the Ultimate Reward and land on Earth C. *The Carapacians begin construction work upon the new world. *Utilizing the Ectobiology Lab of the Meteor, dozens of Human, Troll and Carapacian children are created. *Leaving the children in the care of the Wayward Vagabond and Peregrine Mendicant, Dave takes the kids 5000 years into the future. Year 1 *During the past few millennia, a bustling society has blossomed and thrived on Earth C. The newspaper Common Hornograph announces their creators have finally returned. *Jane, John, Dad and Nannasprite create the Human Kingdom. *Dave, Jade, Karkat and Terezi create the Troll Kingdom. *Rose, Kanaya, Roxy and Calliope create the Carapace Kingdom. *Jake, Dirk and Gcatavrosprite create the Consort Kingdom. *Rose and Kanaya get married. Calliope brings a candy Juju and everyone but the newlyweds partake. *Jade, Karkat and Dave unearth an ancient JPEG artifact Statue of Liberty created long ago by Dirk's Bro *Jake and his Lord English robot battle Dirk and Sawtooth while Gcatvrosprite and Squarewave look on. Year 2 *John celebrates his 18th birthday. Most of the kids are in attendance. *Terezi explores the black hole created at the end of Act 7. She is looking for an unidentified person and has not found her. A Nepeta is shown being sucked into the black hole. *Jane holds a ribbon cutting ceremony for a new CrockerCorp. Stocks appear to be up. *Jake founds SkaiaNet Enterprises, his ass graces television regularly. Year 3 *John celebrates his 19th birthday. *Kanaya and Rose are tending to a huge new brood of grubs. *Dirk works on Squarewave's head, Jake sends a birthday picture to John. *Queen Roxy, Calliope and numerous Carapacians wish John a happy birthday Year 4 *John celebrates his 20th birthday. *John receives an authentic Dad hat and pipe. *John looks at his Snapchat. **John has been consistently messaging with Dave for 1025 days, Karkat 612 days and Jade 413 days. **Dave is both Karkat & John's #1 best friend on Snapchat. **John is also best friends with Jade, Rose, Terezi, Roxy, and Jane. **Jake sends John a lot of snaps, however John doesn't message him as often. **John is not best friends with Dirk or Kanaya, however they have best friends in common. (Most likely Jake and Rose) *Caliborn (after gaining his "MAGIC RAINBOW EYES" as shown in Act 7) sends John an antagonizing message and is shown alongside Gamzee and Lil Seb. John smashes his phone's screen with a hammer. Real life Snapchat The day before the credits were posted, the first 11 snaps from the sequence were posted to the official MSPA Snapchat story, approximately hourly, from 1pm-11pm EST. MSPA_Snapchat_1.png|12:59 MSPA_Snapchat_2.png|14:00 MSPA_Snapchat_3.png|14:52 MSPA_Snapchat_4.png|16:02 MSPA_Snapchat_5.png|17:00 MSPA_Snapchat_6.png|17:57 MSPA_Snapchat_7.png|19:06 MSPA_Snapchat_8.png|19:59 MSPA_Snapchat_9.png|21:00 MSPA_Snapchat_10.png|22:00 MSPA_Snapchat_11.png|23:00 Trivia * One of the babies seen when the children are created is the same baby Category:Acts Category:Detailed complex pages